Reasons For Loving You
by lollipop1141
Summary: Tadashi makes an unexpected confession to GoGo in the middle of the night. A Tomadashi oneshot


**So this fic has been sitting in my laptop for who knows how long. It was supposed to be for my other account, but then I was like…meh. So I posted it here. Since this is Christmas, I decided to give this all to you! Have fun!**

 **Title: Reason for Loving You**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Summary: Tadashi makes an unexpected confession to GoGo in the middle of the night.**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

" _Till death do us part."_

The soft humming of machines filled the lab with a sound buzz, only interrupted by the soft clinks of metal to metal and the occasional pop of an already stale piece of gum.

GoGo Tomago growled in frustration as she stood up and surveyed the incomplete bike in front of her. She took off the magnetic wheel and threw it to the growing pile of discarded prototypes.

"Junk. Junk. Junk." She muttered to herself. She turned to the messy blueprints on a table and looked over her notes. "It's not fast enough…"

"GoGo?" A voice spoke up from the other side of the lab and a head with a red cap on peeked from the door. Said girl turned around and seeing who it was, turned back to the papers in front of her. Tadashi came inside the room, holding a cup of iced coffee as he went to GoGo's space. "Still working on your bike?"

GoGo just gave him a grunt. He looked over her shoulder and poring over the blueprints, he pointed at a spot in the wheels and said, "The formula is wrong there."

She looked closer and realized that she indeed had the wrong formula. "Stupid me." She muttered to herself as she crossed it out and replaced it with a better one. She gave a self-satisfied smirk. "Thanks Tadashi."

"No problem." Tadashi said easily. As GoGo straightened up and turned around, she realized that he hadn't moved.

"Hamada, you're in my way." GoGo said, irritation creeping in her voice. Tadashi looked down at her. She grew uncomfortable at the way he was gazing at her, like he was contemplating over something. She snapped, "Tadashi, what the he-"

The petite girl suddenly stopped as he touched her cheek and leaning down, Tadashi Hamada kissed GoGo Tomago softly in the lips. GoGo clenched her fist on the material of his cardigan as her body grew hot, particularly on her face.

Tadashi broke the kiss and drew away all of a sudden as he realized what he had just done. GoGo let go of his shirt and breathed deeply. Tadashi's eyes grew wide as he surveyed GoGo's flushed cheeks and red swollen lips.

Did he just…he just…no way…no way. No way.

He had kissed GoGo!

"What the hell was that, Hamada!" GoGo said as she finally collected herself together. "Did you just kiss me!?"

"I-I don't…um…" Tadashi stammered. "I – I gotta go!"

=.=

And with that said, Tadashi ran away, leaving a bewildered and angry GoGo in the lab.

"Stupid! Idiot! Tadashi! Hamada!" Each word was emphasized with a head bang on the table.

He had ridden his moped straight from SFIT to the Lucky Cat Café in 10 minutes flat (probably breaking around 50 road rules), trying to rid his mind from what he had just done. Tadashi banged his head on the table counter in the café. He couldn't do it upstairs because Hiro was sleeping, so his only option was in the café where he wouldn't disturb anyone.

"Tadashi? Are you okay?" Aunt Cass came down the stairs, concern written on her face as she watched her eldest nephew lament about something he had done. "What happened?"

"She's going to hate me." Tadashi moaned. "I didn't mean it. I truly didn't. I just got carried away."

"Are you talking about that short Japanese girl classmate of yours?" Aunt Cass asked as she sat beside the 18 year old. Tadashi's head that was lying on the counter shot up and stared at his aunt in surprise.

"How did you know?"

She chuckled. "I see the way you look at her whenever she comes to order coffee, Tadashi. Your eyes follow her everywhere."

"Don't tell me it's that obvious?!"

Aunt Cass nodded. "Except for her. She didn't seem to notice. But what's up with you groaning like an old man?"

Tadashi wrung his hat in his hands and mumbled, "I kissed her."

Aunt Cass's mind grounded to a halt. "What? Who?"

"GoGo. I kissed GoGo Tomago."

Aunt Cass was speechless. All she could say was, "That's great! But what's the problem?"

"She's going to kill me! She's going to hate me!" Tadashi buried his face in his hands. "All year, I was trying to resist anything that would ruin our friendship and now in just one minute, I destroyed everything! It's over!"

His aunt stared at him, her eyebrows raised. This was the first time she had seen Tadashi being over-dramatic about something. Surprisingly, it was over a girl. And it was GoGo Tomago, to boot. She finally said, "Maybe it's not all over."

Tadashi looked up at her. "What's not over?"

"What if she also liked you back?" Aunt Cass said.

"That's impossible." Tadashi said, flat-out. "I'm just this guy who's not that significant compared to other people in SFIT, building a robotic marshmallow nurse. What would make her fall for me?"

"A lot of things." She said. "I still don't get why you love GoGo, though. What's your reason for loving her?"

"Well…" Tadashi thought about it. "I like her because she's…fast?"

"Fast?" His aunt tilted her head to the side.

"I mean, she's straight to the point. She doesn't take any shortcuts. She has this no nonsense attitude which I admire." Tadashi rambled. "She's brutally honest and won't take no for an answer. Even if everything fails, if there's a slight chance of hope, she's going to hold onto that."

"I like her because GoGo's just…" Tadashi searched for the word to describe her, "Herself. She doesn't fake anything. Or so I think."

"You don't like how she looks like?"

"I don't judge people by appearance."

"I see. So if your crush is everything you say she is, then what's stopping you from knowing what she feels about you?" Aunt Cass asked.

Tadashi paused and a pained expression came on his face.

"Rejection."

A small smile lifted in the corners of her mouth. "You never know. Why don't you go back there and properly tell her what you want to tell her."

"But what if she…doesn't feel the same way?"

"I guess you'll just have to take the risk."

Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed and then with a determined look, he stood up and put his cap back on his head. He took a deep breath and smiled nervously at the mother figure beside him. "Thanks Aunt Cass."

"Good luck." She waved her hand as Tadashi walked out of the shop. Chuckling to herself, she went back up the stairs to finish Phantom of the Opera.

=.=

"I'm sorry for kissing you suddenly without your permission. That was rude of me."

"Mhm."

"I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"Too late for that now, Hamada."

"Then can I tell you why I did it?"

"Why?"

"I did it because…"

"Because?"

Tadashi inhaled deeply and shut his eyes. This was it.

"I really like you."

Tadashi waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally, he opened his eyes. And saw GoGo's flaming cheeks. He had to bite his cheek to keep his laughter in check.

"Why?" GoGo asked. "Why me?"

"Why not?" Tadashi answered back. GoGo hit his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't answer a question with a question, dumbass." She scowled. "But out of all the people in this world, why me?"

"Well, that's because you're you." Tadashi said. "You're sarcastic, straightforward, stubborn, impatient, yet despite of that entire tough act, you're gentle, considerate, kind."

GoGo pursed her lips. "What do you want me to say after telling me all this?"

"I-I want to hear your answer." He said.

"I like you." GoGo said.

"I see." He said miserably. "I knew you were going to say that…I'm sorry for bothering you-" Tadashi was starting to walk away when he paused as his brain finally caught up to what his ears heard. He whipped his head to her. "Wait what?"

"I said I like you too." GoGo said. "Don't make me repeat that again."

"B-but why?" He couldn't believe it. He was so sure that GoGo would've never had returned his feelings. "I'm awkward, I'm not that smart, and I'm not good-looking-"

"Who said anything about how you look like?" GoGo raised an eyebrow.

Tadashi just stared at her. "But why? I'm just…me."

"Exactly."

He couldn't believe it. For GoGo to like someone like him. It was just…it was quite unbelievable.

GoGo watched his speechlessness for a few minutes with slight amusement. Finally she said, "So are you going to do nothing and stare at me the whole night or are you going to move and let me get on with my project?"

Tadashi snapped out of his daze. He sheepishly said, "Actually, I was hoping for something a little bit more selfish."

"Like what?"

"…a kiss?"

GoGo blinked. She punched his arm. "Dork."

"Ow!" Tadashi rubbed his arm where he had hit her. "Okay, that was stupid of me-"

His sentence was cut short as GoGo grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds, she let go and stepped back.

With a furiously blushing face, GoGo punched his arm again. "There. Now go away since you're disturbing me."

And with that, she turned back to her blueprints, missing the the lopsided grin on the young man's face.

"You know what," Tadashi said as he leaned on the table, "I'll stay for a while. To help you with your project."

GoGo glared at him. "You're so stubborn."

Tadashi smiled smugly. "I thought that's what you liked about me."

She punched him. "Nerd."

Tadashi laughed. "I love you too."

fin.

* * *

 **Well….there it is. A Tomadashi fic . Oh well. (I know I have to update on my Christmas fics. =[]= gomenasai!)**

 **I hope you liked it! Happy holidays!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
